Kooryu Academy Sparring Grounds
Located at slightly above minimum safe distance from the academy, the sparring grounds are a harsh ice-field, barren plains, and is often much, much colder than the academy itself, with winds whipping now and ice, turning them into weapons for any but powerful warriors. Untrained beings would best steer clear, but with even basic ki-control, the ice can simply be shrugged off. Battles here are broadcast via high-powered, long distance cameras straight to the crowds at the academy, and are as much of the entertainment as the delicious ice-cream treats offered by the shops. Kooryu Academy * Melissa * Kenzin Fight to 1 hp (aka spar) Fighters Melissa * Health: 14,775/130,000 * Strength: 360 * Speed: 360 * Stamina: 200/1000 * Equipment: A Sword * Effects: Strength*7.5 Kinetic Damage, * Signature form: None * Signature attack: Piercing Blow Kenzin * Health: 83,200/166,000 * Strength: 360 * Speed: 385 * Stamina: 550/1000 * Equipment: None * Effects: 1.25x damage taken for 3 turns * Signature form: Desperate Lightshow (<83,000 Health Required) Battle Melissa wins the coin flip. * Melissa walks into the field and equips her sword; "I guess you think your chances of winning are golden, eh? Lets see about that" Melissa says before running up to Kenzin and slashes at him 3 times. (Two hits, 5,400 damage) * Kenzin blocks with the hardened bio armor on his forearms, though it does sting. "You'll need to do better than that to beat me. I've been toughening up!" He smirks and unleashes two orange blasts, point blank, hoping to catch her off guard. (2xT2E, one hit, 10,800 damage) * Melissa chuckles, "Nice trick ya got there" she says. She then slashes 4 times, and then kicks him away. (One hit, 2,700 damage) * Kenzin dodged all but the last blow, that barely managed to scrape him. "You like that? Then try THIS!" Kenzin blasts her with a beam of orange energy, driving her back. (T3E, hit, 16,200 damage) * Melissa shakes dust off, "Damn that hurt, I guess I'll have to get AUver it" she says before unleashing some of her power (Supernatural Power, x1.1 Speed and Strength for the next 3 turns). She flies up to Kenzin and slashes at him twice. (both miss) * Kenzin catches onto her rhythm and, despite her increased speed, manages to dodge each slash. Slams his fist forward, hoping to catch her in the stomach, and then fires off a beam of energy, point blank. (T2K, T3E, both miss.) * Melissa nearly dodges the two attacks, and then jumping back. "I'll mold you into a coin! Piercing Blow!" She says, thrusting into him with the Piercing Blow. (Hit, 19,800 damage ) * Kenzin takes the hit square in the chest, grimacing, and retaliating with a full five-fingers worth of death beam right back at her. (5xT1E 3 hit, 16,200 damage) * Melissa takes the hit, and she runs up to him slashing him 2 times, then blasting 2 ki blasts at him (Two Slashes, Two T1E, all miss) * The Ice-Jin leaps into the air and summons a huge ball of energy, a supernova, launching it down at Melissa. (1T5E, hit, 28,875 damage) * Melissa gets up from the nova, with some of her clothes charred, "Ow my everything". Hoping for the best, Melissa just does nothing but shoot a Tier 2 Ki blast at Kenzin. (1xT2E, miss) * Kenzin moves out of the way and counters with three death beams. (3xT1E, all miss) * Melissa sways her body in between the beams and then flies her sword into Kenzin, thrusting it. "Piercing Blow!" She says. (Hit, 22,500 damage) * Kenzin fired three more death beams. (All miss) * Melissa matrixes the death beams, and throws a Tier 1 Ki Blast at Kenzin. (hit, 5400 damage) * Kenzin growls and launches another supernova at Melissa. (Hit, 27,000 damage) * Melissa's clothes singe more, "Ow my everything again" she says in pain. Melissa then charges up an Arcane-based Tier 5 attack in her hand and she runs up to him and shoves it right into his chest (Miss) * Kenzin retaliates with another beam, right to her face. (T3E, hit, 16200 damage) * Melissa is wobbling now, "Okay. Ow." "I guess your chances of winning are golden now" Melissa says. In a last ditch effort, she throws a Tier 4 Arcane-based Blast at Kenzin. (Hit, 27,000 damage) * "That's it. You're done, bitch." Kenzin flies into the air, and, laughing maniacally, summons another supernova, this one considerably bigger, and throws it down hard, pouring his power into it. (T5E, hit, 27k damage, reduced to 14,774 damage) * Kenzin wins * Kenzin 65,000 XP, Melissa 41,400 XP Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:Locations Category:Earth